


Talk

by pinkdripp



Series: Visions of Mousiki [4]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, Smut, can I be impregnated by a song?, if so then I am pregnant, some sexy shit, this song is sexy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdripp/pseuds/pinkdripp
Summary: Loosely based off of the song 'Talk' by Hozier.--The small looks and soft touches that Hades and Persephone gave each around the office during the day only fuelled their hunger for each other, making it nearly impossible to make it farther than the front door when they got home.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Visions of Mousiki [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635016
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% blame Bee for putting this song in my head.
> 
> –––
> 
> I recommend having this song on repeat while reading. (Don't worry, this song will not get annoying on repeat. I swear to you)

-

A shiver ran down Persephone’s spine as her skin made contact with the cold metal of the door she was pushed up against. She arched her back, pressing her chest against Hades’ as he grasped both of her wrists and pinned them above her. A small gasp left her mouth as crimson started to flood into his irises, her fuchsia eyes drowning in the vast sea of hunger and lust that was present in his.

_ I'd be the voice that urged Orpheus when her body was found, _

Hades closed the remaining space between them, lowering his head and stopping mere inches from her ear, whispering “I’ve been waiting for this all day, sweetness.” His lips partially parted, he dragged his bottom lip against the ridges of her ear causing Persephone to press the back of her head against the door and angle her jaw up silently asking for more. The small looks and soft touches that they gave each around the office during the day only fuelled their hunger for each other, making it nearly impossible to make it farther than the front door when they got home.

_ I'd be the choiceless hope in grief that drove him underground, _

He answered her invitation, slithering his tongue slowly up her neck until he got to her earlobe. “Maybe we should…” Persephone moaned, as he took her earlobe between his lips and lightly grazed it with his teeth, “... go to the bedroom.” She barely made out in a pant as she began to drag her hands up his chest and under his suit jacket, slowly moving them to his broad shoulders and peeling it off of him. She used her hands that were already planted on him to playfully push him away, his eyes never left hers until she began to take off her heels and sultrily walked towards him. Persephone watched as his gaze followed her movements as he loosened his tie, the familiar look in his eyes devoured every part of her. If looks could kill, she’d be done for.  _ I would follow him through death. _

_ I'd be the dreadful need in the devotee that made him turn around, _

The lust that filled the air drove them together once again; they were drawn together like magnets, an unseen force uniting them over and over again. Hades immediately lowered himself so their lips could meet, desperately clinging to one another as they both confessed their affection and needs with their tongues. Persephone’s small fingers started to make work of his shirt buttons, rapidly undoing them as he started to unzip her dress. They both started to fumble over each other as they began to walk backward, Persephone tugged his shirt free from his pants and moved her hands to skim up his broad chest and up across his shoulders to peel his shirt off of him. Hades only took his hands off of her to slip them through his sleeves, he moved his hands back to her hips and trailed them down slowly, teasing her. He eventually made his way to the hem of her dress beginning to lift it up, Persephone was getting agitated at the painstakingly slow pace Hades had adopted while taking off her dress, it wasn’t until he lifted it past her hips when she felt his body jerk and suddenly all feeling of him left her body. She opened her eyes ready to protest only to find that they had bumped into the kitchen counter as they were fumbling their way through their home, in one swift movement Hades picked her up and placed her on the counter. The cold touch of the rich blue-black marble countertop against her bare thighs was like a refreshing breeze on a hot summer day, she hadn’t noticed just how hot and full of need Hades had made her feel.

_ And I'd be the immediate forgiveness In Eurydice, _

Once she was on the countertop Hades continued to tease her with his earlier ministrations of her dress. Picking up where he left off, he began to slowly lift the dress over her body, Persephone wrapped both of her legs around his waist, bringing him closer while quickly pulling the dress over her head, her lack of patience getting the better of her. Persephone tossed the dress to the side, not giving a second thought to where it might end up. Her fuchsia eyes once again met his crimson gaze and he let out a low chuckle, “So impatient, little goddess.” She locked her ankles around his waist and closed the remaining distance between their bodies. Persephone dug her hands into the back of his hair and pulled him in for a kiss, before completely giving in she pulled away, pulling his bottom lip with her teeth as she did so. “70%” she whispered against his lips, Hades placed one of his hands on her cheek and the other on the small of her back before engulfing her lips with a searing kiss. His hand lightly trailed up her spine, his fingers ever so slightly touching her skin leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

When he reached the clasp of her bra, Hades slipped his middle finger under the material, pulling it away from her body while using his index finger and thumb to unhook it. Hades pulled away from their kiss and began a trail of kisses down each of Persephone’s arms as he slowly removed the straps from her body. A small huff left her mouth as their tongues that were tangled in each other’s lust were no more, becoming slightly agitated at the loss of his embrace. Once Hades came to the wrist of her second arm he fully removed her bra and tossed it behind him.  _ I could never stay mad at him _ . As soon as she felt the loss of her bra on her body she compulsively pressed her lips to his, desperate for the feeling of his soft lips on hers once again.

_ Imagine being loved by me. _

His hands moved to her breasts, encompassing them in his hands as he palmed them. His fingers moved to her areolas and playfully circled them, teasing her, causing her back to arch closer to him as she ached for more. He moved his fingers to her erect nipple and pinched it, a small moan leaving her mouth and vibrating on his lips. Her hands moved to the bulge in his pants, tracing the ever-present hardness with her slender fingers. It took all the strength that Hades had not to take her right then and there, instead he lifted her off the counter, supporting her weight as her legs were wrapped around his waist and began to head towards their bedroom. Hades stepped over the threshold and shut the door with his foot. He took a few steps into the room before tossing her onto the bed, grinning at her squeal of surprise... Persephone felt his eyes greedily roaming over her body - he was practically fucking her with his eyes. The heat that emitted from his ember irises pooled at her core. She watched as he roamed closer, unbuckling his belt and taking off his pants and briefs in the process. When no other clothing was left to shed, he pounced on her like she was his prey, ready to ravish and devour her.

_ I won't deny I've got in my mind now all the things I would do, _

Hades hovered over her motionless, gaping at the pink goddess that was under him wearing nothing but her panties. He softly trailed his fingers over the lace, imagining all the things he would do to her. Persephone bucked her hips asking for more, the ache that she felt for him was becoming unbearable; she  _ needed _ more, she needed him to worship her. The heat that sat in her lower abdomen only grew with the anticipation of what was to come, her need for him seeping through her panties. “Mhm... needy are you, little flower?” His hunger for her was ever so present in his voice. He continued his path down the lace to her core and lightly dragged two of his fingers up and down her center, watching as the lightest of touches sent sparks of arousal coursing through her. 

“S-stop teasing,” she panted as she arched her back and gave her hips another buck. Hades chuckled at her response, his own appetite surging as his mind wandered with the enumerable amount of possibilities to worship her with.

_ So I try to talk refined for fear that you find out how I'm imaginin' you. _

“How do you want me, sweetness?” He purred huskily, adding an ample amount of force to his fingers that were running up and down her center. Persephone couldn’t form any type of coherent words, her mind was overridden with the need that she felt for him. The only response she could muster was her body’s instinctive response, rolling her hips against his fingers and reaching her hand out to grab her breast, playing with her nipples. A barely distinguishable groan left Hades’ mouth, “How am I supposed to pleasure you if you won’t tell me what you want?” He slipped one of his fingers underneath the fabric of her panties and slowly dragged it along her folds, his fingers were immediately engulfed with her lust. Persephone’s eyes shut as she moaned, moving her hips in a way in which his fingers would reach her apex, seeking more stimulation. “I just  _ need _ you.” She cried out as he dipped a single digit inside of her, and then as quick as his finger was inside, it was gone. Her eyes shot open, searching for answers, only to find hades putting his fingers into his mouth and sucking her lust off of them, his eyes never leaving hers. She watched as his eyes changed a shade darker as he removed his fingers from his mouth and a grin formed on his lips, a clear sign that he had made up his mind on how he wanted her.

_ I'd be the last shred of truth in the lost myth of true love _

Hades laid down on the bed next to her, propping his head up with the pillows. He turned his head to look at her, “Persephone, Goddess of Spring, Queen of the Underworld, I suggest you remove your panties and come claim your throne.” He gestured towards his face with his hand enticingly. “Yes, your majesty.” she crooned, Persephone didn’t have to be told twice. She sultrily crawled her way to her king, positioning herself above him to straddle his face. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer to his face, in preparation Persephone arched her back as she held onto the headboard with one hand and placed the other behind her, resting on his torso for the support she knew she would soon need.

_ I'd be the sweet feeling of release mankind now dreams of _

Persephone smiled as she moaned, the feeling of his tongue in her folds made her see stars. Hades began to eat her out like it was the last meal he would ever have. The shrill cries she let out only egged him on further, lapping his tongue over her clit and beginning to suck. The satisfying shock of his mouth on her apex resonated throughout her body, feeling as if she had been struck by lightning. Her hips began to move in tune with his actions, chasing the sweet feeling of release she felt building in her core. Hades moved his hands from her hips to her ass and brought her closer to his face, picking up his pace while the sweet moans coming from Persephone signaled to him that she was close to her release. She moved the hand that was resting on his torso to join the other gripping the headboard as her thighs began to tremble, “H-Hades, I’m gonna come!” Persephone arched her back as her vision went black, white stars encompassed the void she was in, further pushing her over the edge as she envisioned the night sky twinkling on Hades’ skin.

_ That's found in the last witness before the wave hits, marveling at God, _

As he lapped up the remnants of her orgasm he moved his hands back to her waist, tightening his hold on her hips and rolled over, positioning himself on top of her. With Persephone’s legs on either side of him, he leaned down and closed the space between their bodies, “Still don’t know what you want?” Hades teasingly whispered into her ear as he ran his tongue up her neck before briefly grazing on her earlobe, awaiting that enticing little noise that always left her mouth when he teased her this way. Persephone ran her hands through his hair as Hades continued to suck and lick at her neck, leaving love marks to show the whole pantheon who she belonged to. “I want you inside of me.” She gasped in between moans, her lust for him becoming evident as her wetness began to trickle down her thigh.

_ Imagine being loved by me _

A King never disobeyed an order from his Queen. Persephone watched as he sat up onto his knees and gripped both of her ankles, raising them towards her torso. Her body shivered with anticipation, all of the pent of sexual frustration and teases led up to this moment. Finally, she felt his cock plunge into her, the overwhelming feeling of being complete washed over her. If she ever felt like something was missing in her life it was this, always this, she needed him, he made her feel whole. He continued to slide into her until she encompassed the base of his cock, both of them releasing uncontrollable moans. The ecstasy that they felt from one another could have sent them over the edge right then and there, he paused for a couple of seconds letting her body accommodate his size before beginning to move. The angle that Hades put her legs in allowed him to hit her sweet spot with every thrust, the cries of pleasure that left her mouth only intoxicating him further. 

Persephone already felt that all too familiar tension in her core, with only a couple more thrusts to that delicious spot and she was in shambles. Crying out incoherent nonsensical words as she rode the waves of her pleasure. As Hades felt her sheath tighten around him he let go of one her ankles and brought his body to hers, pressing himself against her supple curves. He continued to his hold on the other ankle and pushed her leg back further, Persephone pinned a mental note to thank Eros at a later date for forcing her to take yoga classes. The sheer force of his thrusts at this new angle practically sent her spiraling into her second orgasm, she could feel him in every inch of her and it was exhilarating - no matter how many times Hades’ gave her the pleasure she had come to crave it never seemed to lessen the coiling anticipation followed by crashing waves of thrilling sensations that rolled through her in ways she hadn’t realized possible. Persephone wrapped her free leg around his waist as he continued to delve into her, those hard thrusts as he buried himself inside her was almost too much pleasure to bear. She raked her nails across his back as another wave of pleasure crashed through her as she came for the third time. His grunts mixing in with her cries of satisfaction.

Whether it was the look on Hades’ face or the pure fact that she was a fertility goddess, Persephone wanted more. Between moans and gasps, she hoarsely whispered to him, “More.” Hades raised himself up to meet her lustful gaze, the crimson present in his irises shimmering at the suggestion that she wanted more. “It’s like you’re reading my mind.” He grinned, lifting himself up further so that he can loop both of his arms underneath her knees. Persephone, understanding where he was going with this bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to lift them off the bed. With arms underneath her knees and his hands on her back he pushed them both up against the wall, a small gasp escaped her mouth. The force of the wall hitting her back sent shock waves through her body, resonating in her core. She loved when he dominated her, a kink of hers, if you will. 

With her body pressed against the wall, Hades began his barrage of needy, powerful thrusts into her as he started a trail of wet kisses down her neck, stopping at her collar bone. Finding that small sweet spot where the skin met the clavicle helped drive her farther over the edge. “Is this enough for you now, little goddess?” He groaned into her torso. “M-more...” she whined, “...than enough!” Persephone finished with a gasp for air. Hades chuckled in response as he removed his arms from underneath her knees and placed a single hand on the small of her back, carrying her as her legs wrapped around his waist. He continued to plunge into her, relenting all restraint he had prior to that moment. “Now, you’re just s-showing off.” she murmured in between moans. A pleasure-filled smile forming on her face as he just seemed to hit all the right spots. Persephone felt the pressure building in her core again just as his thrusts began to waver, she knew that they were both close. She reached both of her hands out to cup his face, “Come with me, my King. Let go.”

It only took a couple more strokes before Hades felt her convulse around him, sucking whatever shred of restraint he had left in him. The next thing he knew he had one arm resting on a wall for support as he held the pink goddess close to him. Both of them were silent for a long moment, regaining their breaths and riding out the aftershocks of their orgasms. Hades leaned down to kiss Persephone before carrying her back to the bed and laying down with her to cuddle. He was careful not to remove himself from her, knowing that removing himself from the warm sheath of her womb would leave them both with an incomplete yearning that would linger until they made love again.

Persephone happily sighed and giggled to herself thinking about the events of the evening, the strong arms that were wrapped around her squeezed her softly, silently asking for an explanation. “I hope you’re not tired.” She crooned as she turned her head back to look at him. 

She watched as he grinned and his irises flickered with crimson once again, “For you, never.” Hades teased. 

A small moan left her lips at the feeling of his member stiffening inside of her, “So, round two?” Persephone smirked. 

**Author's Note:**

> This song is also now embedded in my brain since I literally listened to it nonstop on repeat as I wrote this.
> 
> -
> 
> follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkdripp) :)


End file.
